homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Alex Pruitt Portal.jpg
ang papangit nio kainis daig pa ang sikat na hot men ang daming pasword ka bad trip kaya ayaw ko mag internt kaasar talaga ah ah ayaw din ng usap sa isip daig pa ang mallakas ang tama saan ba kayo umiscor ha baka meron kayu jan tapus si bebot ang kukuha haha .ano te,.waang wang walang huhuli kc ako poh ay pulis na dati pa jan nga eh major na ago me ng ibang bansa nakabalik na na kurap pa,ika nga nila urihenal na limbas nahuldap na sa iarport tago nila bagyo nung akala nila patay na tapun ilog parian bwsit haha nadali pa ulit binagsakan darling gang,ang kamalasmalasan mung pinsan na pinakamabait sa lahat two times inasawa ng intrnational na kidnaper at tangahing kawatan dinala na sau binalik mo po gold origenal thatt tupings of,u now wat ivan,say it to ure mama that fuck u sa earht talaga u now bago me makapunta jan hinarangan na c ericsi rang lupa petron nung time na my bagyo mga pinsanin ko sa kapwa kasamahan te kc te kc d kc ako naging mabuting ksamahan ng mga kamag anak ni payat tapus d ko rin kayu ata napakilala sa kanila kahit cinyas lang o kay sa padaan daan lang baga di kc kayu naniniwala na my pinag aralan kahit prep ba tapus cla kc nakaranas na makaharap ako sa kulungan na pding mag bukas at mag sara at mag runer ulit diva nga wala ba talaga ang tangke di gera jan na bulok na kc ung isa 2001 pa ata yun kaya nag sabi ng 3 ngayung taon natang gap nio ba,pustahan tinanggi nio nanaman no tapus ung mga mottor ko te.binalik.mo no.sir wala po akung inurdir nyan sinabi pangalan ko ung sagot m d na dto nktira un sagot ng nag dala alam po namin pra po sa inyu wala nga kaming pang hulog ni pang kain nga wala eh d nyo po kmi naiintndhan eh mam sam, uhhhm mam sam te ulit mam sam po pero ipna alis m parin te alam ko d ikaw ang nakaasigne sa tong shin bakt ikaw pa ang tamang hinala,ante ante maskada mag papadala ako type mo te san galing ripe mo pinapanulonan mo sa egaimes diva casino o eh d nagamit ka nga diva ha bakit mron k nyan te baka mron ka jan sege na kc wala talaga akung pera tinapun mo tapus all my accounts ayaw mung tang gapin na m,as magaling ako sau my huspital kana ba ha,ante o diva kuntis sa averaige,waik uf little pandakikok waik uf te kc gusto ko mag pa chieck uf pd ba jan jp.risal nga pala in calamba laguna ha ok.uhhuuhhhmhm ok a yun alam yung sa mindanao te lahat ng sa my kanto diva pusti tapus my bakal lagpas tao my nakalagay na strit gp balisngag strit gp buangit skinita gosssssssss dier tapus meron pang jsp iwan ko kilala nio idol ko yan,ownir of tong shin dati ninanakawan lang ng bakal karton wat u want it u got it nag sawa ayaw ng ante ng patties ng sawa un nalang lagi ulam sabi ni ankle binubuni ako sa sudan .ok sarado ang pagawaan ng jolleebii sabi ni lolo'o sia adik te ano taion nio narinig sa bungaga ko ang th th me sau san ka galing'aha te my sturia me iyo wans apanatym, my dungol my pulo taya ka lotto 2000 yearsagoh in canlubang balisngag na ata ako strit tumama sa lotto noon buang na mga bata dua nga baie kag bata nga laki ng daog ah ouh yietapus pinadalhan cila ng sa pai sabog tood ng utang sa upa ng balay nia,tanda mo te ndi kami pdi bigyan ng pera baka kami ay mahuldup eh ang ko my sakit lolo ko my sakit din c makmak baka tanda bagung taon in metiore right that night tumangi ka lang na lumipat te pinatatawag ka ng barangay hayaan mo kaya muna sila mag paliwanag ng maayus pag narinig mo pangalan ko bakit ka ng papanik at sasabihn m maling sagot te ilang taon u na me d nakita;te walang hilig me magsugal at pustahan te no hinga ,.m,ante sa crussing c takya ar didto ah''..suntukan skwir sa bilog nga shoktong jeje ;'wwwaaaaaa yamot kaya pa ang ganda ni sam fajardo isipin mo baga naman ayaw ng tita nya idi jouhn smiht p[apa, nia ayaw nio rin arnold swatshaniger naman said im the origenal jimmy puedan/ thas is my son sabi ni ankle boy nono no no no noh no noh way haha,buyaw buyaw ah bayaw pala ko yan,shutay na to ya.anklle na pag kakataon ko na din yun maging anak ni arnold swatsaniger bakit ka pumiyuk eh pupunta na sa pilipinas tapus my plaine teekt na din me sa annkklee nag daldal sia balik ka sa pilipinas hahaha'ang cute ko talaga kc jiria sison puedan at my tata bayle payun;oh divaayaw ano gising nava kayu ,kaya pa isa pang paliwanagan ow my mga papilis pa ako jan tingnan nio nga ulit anklle patya my kwarta ako dinala jan anklle pano ka sumahod sa ibang bansa;recwest tsik pinanglilingas lang yan jan bigtime origenal yan tyasin ko met gemma p puedan clarin.ankle tsik m na sa ngalan ng ama at anak ni milling ambot kay ante bibing baka my tama payan nag sulo ka 00:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC)